


There's Trouble About

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Marlein Selbrech is minding her own business when an Ostwick teenager blows into her life
Relationships: Ser Marlein Selbrech/Female Trevelyan
Series: Birthday Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779





	There's Trouble About

**Author's Note:**

> This is so entirely self-indulgent, but I love this pairing. It's ridiculous and I don't care

The Hightown market was even more chaotic than usual with travellers from all over Thedas in town for the Tourney looking for last minute gifts, outfits and everything else required for the opening feast. Hawkers bellowed their wares, bards and players entertained the crowds, and through it all the Carta, Coterie and other assorted miscreants plied their trade behind the backs of the watching guards and Templars. Marlein leaned over the balcony, content to watch the proceedings from a distance.

She startled when a hand touched her elbow gently and turned to find a lanky young woman holding her purse out. Her hand flew to her belt, where it should have been hanging, and her eyes narrowed, but the girl grinned back and bounced the purse in her hand. “Is this yours?” she asked cheerfully. “Courtesy of the Carta.”

“Did they ask you to deliver it?”

“Not in so many words.” She handed it over and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. “You should keep a better eye out on a day like this. There’s trouble about.”

Marlein chuckled. The ties on her purse had been cut so she tucked it into a pocket instead and leaned back on the rail to consider her. “You’re not from around here, are you? Your accent is, what, Ostwick? Or northern Ferelden?”

“Ostwick via Amaranthine.” She looked away for a moment, and the grin faded to faked. “It’s been an interesting few years.”

“I’ll say. And now you’ve washed up in Kirkwall.” Her eyes flickered over the girl’s face. “Lucky for me. Maybe not so lucky for you, though.”

Her grin sparked back into life a bit and she glanced up at Marlein again. “I don’t know, it seems to be working out for me so far. I’ve only been here a day, though.”

“Brand new then. And you spotted a Carta pickpocket straight off?” She whistled, impressed despite herself. “Well… I should buy you a drink, to say thanks. And if you’re new to town, show you the ropes as well. What’s your name?”

“Lyn. Evelyn Trevelyan.” She chuckled. “Hope that doesn’t count against me.”

Marlein laughed. “Not if Selbrech doesn’t count against me. I’m Marlein.” Her eyes betrayed her and flickered back to Lyn’s lips. “Welcome to Kirkwall, Lyn Trevelyan.”


End file.
